August 2017 Changelog
Aurora Rework * The old world portal has been moved slightly south, and is now housed in its own building. * The area has been terraformed. * An entire town has been put in, acting as a starting town for Pandem. * There is also a farm and a wharf on the outskirts of the town. * Paths to Kluthy's chunk city and to the End Portal have been adjusted. * A bridge south of town has been put in to ease travel across the valley leading to Joda's house. * A General Store has been added, where you can buy some cheap starting items. * A Tavern & Inn has been added, where you can pay to "stay the night", which will give various benefits depending on what room you choose. * A Nether Portal has been added within town. * Our first two quests have been added. Find the "Pandem Quests" sub-menu via /menu for information on where to start. * Various Info signs have been added to give new folks a better orientation of gameplay on Pandem. * A one-time Jumping Puzzle has been added within the town, with a hidden Shulker Box at the end of it which can be looted once by each player. Content * /Menu rework. The Main Menu and all sub-menus have been given an aesthetic rework. The warps "Minigames" and "Competition" have been added to the /Warps menu. Two new sub-menus, "Pandem Quests" and "Pandem Bestiary" have been added. The former is currently still a work in progress whilst the latter holds information on all current MC mobs, including the two current Dungeon bosses. Both of these sub-menus will be important for future content currently planned. Replaced the unused (and admittedly forgotten about) Staff-Info icon at the bottom of every menu with an Information icon, which when clicked on will give the player info on our Discord, Dynmap, Wikidoc, as well as useful commands. Corrected a number of minor mistakes in various configs of various sub-menus. * The monsoons have ended on Iris Island. Enjoy that persistent sunshine! * Added new custom (server-specific) Advancements for Pandem and Iris Island. Currently, the "Story" tree under the Pandem tab is locked and cannot be attained. Unfortunately, however, custom Advancements don't remain loaded on multiworld servers, but Mojang will be fixing this in 1.13. * Ready or not, the Nether and The End have been reset. Get a fresh start on those Nether Fortresses and End Cities. Technical * Updated server to MC version 1.12.1. * Created new back-end directory which will be used for 1.13. * Fixed a permissions oversight that could have (though it is incredibly unlikely that it ever was) been abused. * Created a new world that will be used for future creative building competitions. Changes * Adjusted pricing to warps in Pandem. Now all Dungeon and Jumping Puzzle warps cost $5 of server currency to use (if you've unlocked them). Aurora's town warp is still free. * Adjusted the position of the Dynmap marker for the Aurora Warp. * Expanded the world border for the Nether to a radius of 2000, up from 500. Nevermind trying to bypass the Pandem Overworld world border, as creating a nether portal from the Nether to do so will just put you at the edge of the border on the Overworld. * The world border of Iris Island now loops, so if you were to go outside, you'd instead end up at the opposite end of the border. Staff * SamtheLlamaMan has stepped down from staff here on Discord and as such has had their in-game rank removed. Category:Changelogs